gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Differences between books and TV series - Season 1
GAME OF THRONES SEASON 1 vs A GAME OF THRONES (book) Winter is Coming *The series starts with three rangers of the Night's Watch going under the Wall . The book starts after Will discovers the bodies of wildlings . *The White Walkers are called Others in book. *In the series, Will discovers the wildlings massacred and their bodies brutalized. In the book, he says they appeared to be sleeping and likely froze to death. *The White Walkers have different appeariance in the series. In book, they have white skin and reflective light armour. In the series, they have frozen grey skin, dark hair, and a face similar to skull. Their bodies are darker and they don't seem to wear armour. *In series, only Gared and Waymar Royce face the White Walkers' first attack, while Will is exploring the area. In books, all three are present. *In book, ser Waymar Royce has a duel with White Walker. In series he's killed in a suprise attack. * The wight girl, who frightens Will in series, is never mentioned in a book. It's probably replacement of Waymar 's wight *In series, ser Waymar Royce isn't shown to be transformed into wight . *In series, Gared is the second one to be killed by the White Walkers and Will escapes. In books, Will is strangled by the wight of ser Waymar Royce and Gared escapes. In series Gared is beheaded by the regular White Walker . *In book, this event takes nine days of riding north of the Wall . In series, this event takes place in the forest very close to the Wall . *There is additional scene in series, where the Winterfell soldiers capture Will . *There are more additional scenes in series in Winterfell , which introduce Stark family . Bran is shown firing the arrow, while his father is watching him. The scene with needlework, which involves Sansa and Arya , is moved to the beginning of the series, before king Robert arrives. In book, the scenes in Winterfell begin with deserter's execution. *Events take place seventeen years after Robert's Rebellion instead of fourteen, thus the Stark children are visibly older. Robb and Jon Snow are 17 instead of 14. Bran is 10 instead of 7 and Rickon's age is increased from 3 to 6. Likewise, Daenerys is supposed to be 16. * The Stark girls' birth years are also altered to Sansa 13 instead of 11 and Arya is 11 instead of 9, * Likewise, the Royal children are older: Joffrey is 16 instead of 13, Myrcella is 12 instead of 8 and Tommen is 10 instead. * Daenerys is 16 instead of 13. *Only Sansa has the characteristic auburn hair of the Tullys. Robb 's hair has a bit of red in it, but darker than Sansa. Bran's hair is dark brown. *In series, Will is executed instead of Gared . *In book, snow is covering the grounds around Winterfell . In TV series, there is no snow. *In book, they find only a dead direwolf with a deer's antler. In series, they find the dead stag too. *There is an additional scene in King's Landing introducing the Queen Cersei and her brother Jaime . It also shows a dead body of Jon Arryn . *Daenerys Targaryen appears much later in the series. In the book, she is introduced, after Ned Stark gets the news about Jon Arryn 's death. In series, she appears after the scene at Lyanna Stark 's tomb. This was probably changed to know more about her origins. *Tyrion Lannister is portrayed less ugly in series than in a book. In series he is only dwarf sized with big head. In book he also has stunted legs, swollen forehead, squashed-in face and eyes of different colours. *There's also a different way of introducing Tyrion in series. In book, he is introduced at the feast through the eyes of Jon Snow . In series, he is introduced in a scene with prostitute Ros and brother Jaime a moment after King 's arrival. *Prostitute Ros isn't named in a book. She's probably the mentioned "red haired whore". In series, she appears quite often. *The Targaryens don't have purple eyes in the series. *Sansa 's character is introduced much earlier in series (the additional scene with lady Catelyn before the feast) than in a book (the Trident) *In series, Jon Snow doesn't attend the feast at all. He meets his uncle Benjen outside, when he is practising with a sword. In book, he attends the feast sitting at the table with squires. *Additional scenes at the feast. Jaime and Ned talk about tournament, Sansa speaks to the queen , Arya throws food into Sansa . *When maester Luwin comes into Starks' bedroom, Catelyn is naked in a book. In the episode, she is dressed in sleeping gown *Daenerys and Khal Drogo 's wedding scene is shown earlier in series than in book. Ser Jorah Mormont 's charachter is introduced in this scene rather than in first Daenerys's scene. *In book, Catelyn Stark encourages Ned to accept King Robert 's request. In series, she is afraid for him and begs him not to accept. *In series, there is no word of taking Bran to King's Landing , before he's crippled. *Cersei and Jaime are both naked in book, when Bran finds them in a tower. In series, they are both dressed *When Bran is pushed out of window, it isn't clear it was Jaime who pushed him in a book. In series, we clearly see it was Jaime . The Kingsroad *In series, Jon decides to go to Night's Watch completely on his own and no one wants to stop him. There are also no requests of Lady Catelyn for him to leave. *An additional scene between ser Jorah and prince Viserys . *An additional scene, which shows making the sword Needle and conversation between Jaime and Jon Snow about the Night's Watch *An additional scene, where Cersei comes to Bran 's bedroom and speaks about her first child. *An additional scene, where Ned and Jon say goodbye to each other *Danerys's scene with Doreah , Jhiqui and Irri is shown much earlier in series. So is the scene of making Khal Drogo happy. *Doreah has blonde hair in book. In series, she has brown hair. *In book, King Robert 's and Eddard 's conversation about Daenerys Targaryen takes place during the riding. In series, it takes place at breakfast. *In the series, Yoren doesn't appear in scene with two rapists. *An additional scene in series, where Catelyn searches the old tower and finds a golden hair. She suspects, that Lannisters are involved in Bran 's accident even before she identifies Valyrian dagger . *In series the Winterfell meeting between Catelyn , Robb , Theon , ser Rodrik and maester Luwin takes place in godswood instead of in the castle. *There's an additional scene, when Jon Snow arrives at the Wall *In series, there is no conversation between Sansa and Arya about riding in a wheelhouse. At the Trident , Sansa first appears, when she meets ser Ilyn and Sandor Clegane . She first confronts Arya in her sword practice with Mycah . *In series, ser Barristan Selmy and Lord Renly don't appear at the Trident. *In book, Sansa and prince Joffrey go riding around the Trident and they are away for a long time, before they find Arya . In series, they go only for a short walk and find Arya nearby.k *The series also shows, what happens to Nymeria , after she wounds prince Joffrey. In series, it's clearly seen, that Arya trows a stone into Nymeria and sends her away. In book, Arya mentions this scene after she's brought back. The event happens after Jory finds her and together they throw several stones into her. *The event, when Arya is escorted to the King, doesn't take place at Castle Darry (the book), but at the Old Crossroads Inn . *Bran doesn't have dreams aboutThree-eyed crowthree-eyed crow before he wakes up for a first time (In book, these dreams wake him up). In series, he wakes up, when Sansa's direwolf is executed. *In series, Eddard doesn't order to take Lady 's bones back to the North Lord Snow *In book, Catelyn and ser Rodrik arrive to King's Landing before Eddard Stark . They also arrive by ship from White Harbor . In series, they come by riding horses on the Kingsroad and they arrive after Eddard . *An additional scene in King's Landing , where Eddard confronts ser Jaime at the Iron Throne. Jaime describes the scene, when he stabbed Aerys Targaryen. *Another additional scene in the series: The conversation between queen Cersei and prince Joffrey about what it will mean when he is a king. *In series, there are 6 members of the King's Council instead of 8 - Lord Stannis Baratheon and ser Barristan Selmy are not part of it. *In book, Eddard wears a chain of hands as Hand of the King . In series, he wears a badge in shape of a hand *The saying about the Hand is changed as well. In the book: The King eats, the Hand takes a shit. In series: The King shits, the Hand wipes. *Many recruits in the Night's Watch are omitted in the series such as Toad, Halder and Dareon. In first scene at the Wall, there are three notable recruits; Grenn , Pyp and Rast . Rast has also got more screentime than in a book. (There is also unnamed recruit with long hair, who often appears with Rast .) *Grenn isn't called Aurochs and Rast isn't called Rat in the series. *In fight with Grenn , Jon brokes Grenn's nose instead of Grenn's wrist in the series. He is also shown fighting more recruits in series. (In book, he fights only Grenn). *The brekfast scene in King's Landing is extended in the series. Arya is stabbing the table, Eddard appears at the breakfast and gives Sansa a doll. Septa Mordane doesn't follow Arya in her bedroom. *Jeyne Poole only briefly appers in the first episode. In book, she also appears in many scenes in King's Landing *In series, Old Nan' s story about White walkers is told days before Tyrion Lannister returns from the Wall . Bran is also more pesimistic in series - he repeats sentence " I'd rather be dead" *There's an additional scene at King's Landing , which shows a conversation between King Robert , ser Barristan Selmy and ser Jaime Lannister . They discuss about killing their first men. Aerys Targaryen is mentioned again. The scene also introduces Lancel Lannister . *Lord commander Mormont doesn't have a white raven in the series *In series, Yoren is introduced in conversation with Tyrion at the Castle Black rather than in the scene with two rapers. Benjen also appears in this scene. *An additional scene at the Wall where Benjen Stark and Jon Snow say goodbye to each other. (In books, this scene is only mentioned) *An additional scene across the narrow sea. Ser Jorah and Rakharo discuss about Dohtraki weapons, Irri then appears and tells about Daenerys 's pregnancy. *In the TV series, Rakharo seems to be based on Jhogo. *Syrio Forel 's apperiance is different in series. He's got curly black hair instead of being bald. Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things *An additional scene at Winterfell. Bran is dreaming. He is preparing to shoot an arrow, when the crow appears. He follows it to the tomb entrance and sees, it has three eyes. Then he wakes up *In series, Theon Greyjoy comes for Bran instead of maester Luwin . *An additional conversation between Tyrion Lannister and Theon Greyjoy . Theon's past and origins are revealed in this scene. *Samwell Tarly 's scene is slight different in series beacuse of omitted recruits of the Night's Watch. In book, Sam is attacked by Halder first. When Jon defends him, Halder, Rast and Albett fight Jon, Grenn and Pyp . In series, Rast attacks Samwell. Jon then alone takes a fight against Rast, Grenn and Pyp. *In series, Sam isn't called ser Piggy. Ser Alliser and Rast often call him Lady Piggy, which is even worse nickname. (In book, ser Alliser uses this nickname only when Jon defends Sam) *There's an additional scene in Vaes Dothrak : Viserys and Doreah are having a bath. They talk about dragons and their skulls in Red Keep . *An additional conversation between Septa Mordane and Sansa about Sansa's future, prince Joffrey , the iron throne and the deaths of Rickard and Brandon. *Another additional scene which introduces ser Hugh from the Vale . Jory Cassel tries to speak with him and the arrogant knight refuses. In book, ser Hugh is briefly mentioned before he's killed. *Gendry 's character is aged up in the series. In books, he is 16 years old. In series, he must be over 20. *Another additional conversation between Jaime and Jory : Jaime is guarding the door, while the king is having group sex. Jory comes with the message for the king. He tries to give it to Jaime, but he refuses. The Greyjoy rebellion is revealed from their conversation. *Additional scene at the Wall after Jon 's confrontation with Rast at night: The recruits don't dare to attack Sam because Jon has threated them. Ser Alliser grows furious because of that. *Another additional scene at the Wall in which Jon reveals his story with prostitute (which is Ros in the series). Ser Alliser then comes and tries to frighten them with his story about the winter beyond the Wall. *There's an additional conversation between Eddard and queen Cersei. *The tournament of the Hand is ommited in the series. The only notable participants are ser Gregor , ser Hugh , ser Loras and partly the Hound . The only shown fights are: ser Hugh vs. ser Gregor, ser Gregor vs. ser Loras, the Hound vs. ser Gregor. *In series, Littlefinger tells Sansa the story about Clegane brothers . In the book, the story is told by Sandor himself. The Wolf and the Lion *In series, Sandor Clegane doesn't actualy participate in the tourney and he spends all the time near the king and prince Joffrey . He only gets involved, when his brother is about to kill ser Loras . *More additional scenes at the Winterfell: A conversation between Bran and maester Luwin and sex scene between Theon and Ros . *Arya doesn't confront Myrcella and Tommen when she is chasing cats in series. *In series, Arya finds only one dragon skull in Red Keep's dungeons (probably the skull of Balerion due to its size) instead of finding several (the book). *The two men in the dungeons are clearly seen in the series (Varys and Illyrio). In books, they are not identified. (Ilyrio can be identified because of his visual description. Varys is much harder to identify beacuse he probably wears a makeup - "scared face and stubble of dark beard". The easiest way to identify him is by his sentence - ...I must have gold and 50 birds...) *There is an additonal conversation in Red Keep between Littlefinger and Varys. The spying on each other and Eddard Stark is reveled in this scene. *In a book, Arya comes back to surface miles away from Red Keep . In series she leaves the dungeons via the tunnel beneath Aegon's hill on which Red Keep is located. *The meeting between Yoren and Eddard is extended in series. After Eddard sends Arya out with Jory (Desmond in a book), an additional scene follows, where Yoren tells about Catelyn kidnapping Tyrion . *The Eyrie 's apperiance is different in the series. In books, it's a small traditional castle made of seven towers located on a shoulder of a very tall mountain - the Giant's Lance. The path is also guarded by three smaller towers. The castle in series is located on the top of much smaller mountain and its path doesn't seem to be guarded by towers. *The guraded pass Bloody Gate, which is the main entrance to the Vale in books, also doesn't appear in series, neither don't appear the characters of Brynden Tully and Donnel Waynwood, who are the guardians of Bloody Gate. Their roles are given to ser Vardis Egen in series. *Catelyn 's way from the foot of the mountain to the Eyrie isn't shown in series. That makes Mya Stone (the bastard girl of king Robert, who is escorting people to the Eyrie) absent in series. *In books, Catelyn first reaches Eyrie alone and meets her sister in her chambers. Tyrion is then brought after her. In series, Catelyn and Tyrion reach Eyrie together and both confront Lysa in the main hall in front of all important residents. Then follows additional scene, which shows Tyrion's imprisionent and briefly shows Mord . *Robert Arryn is renamed Robin Arryn in the series, probably to avoid confussion with king Robert Baratheon . *Lysa's apperiance is different. She is shown as a very skinny woman in series instead of being overweight with pale and puffy face as in the book *An additional scene in King's Landing involving ser Loras and Renly . This scene clearly shows they are both gay lovers. It's only hinted in books. *Another additional scene involving king Robert and queen Cersei . It shows, that their marriage doesn't contain any love and it is the only thing holding the kingdom together. Lyanna Stark is also mentioned. *The scene in which ser Jaime attacks Eddard is slightly different in series. In book, Jaime wants only to frighten Eddard and orders his men to attack Eddard's guards and immediatly escapes. Eddard then gets his leg crushed by his horse when he tries to escape. In series Jaime orders to capture Eddard alive and he personaly kills Jory. Then he and Eddard attack each other while the Lannister guards are watching. The fight ends when Eddard is stabbed in the leg by Lannister guard. A Golden Crown *An additional scene in Vaes Dothrak , in which Daenerys holds heated dragon egg. When Irri grabs it, she gets her hands burned while Daenerys remains unharmed. *Another dream of three-eyed crow, which is the same as the one in the fourth episode, appears in the series. *When Bran falls into ambush while he is on the ride, there are four attackers shown in series: Stiv , Wallen , Osha and an unnamed man. In books, there are six attackers - The previous four, another unnamed man and a short fat woman named Hali. The direwolves (Summer and Grey Wind ) don't get involved in a fight in TV series. *The series also shows one of Tyrion 's failed attempts to get Mord 's attention by offering gold. In the book, he convinces him by his first attempt. *There is another additional scene in King's Landing showing another sword practice between Arya and Syrio and mentioning Syrio's series-only quote (There's only one thing we say to Death...NOT TODAY) *Eating the stallion's heart seems to be the only part of the Vaes Dothrak's ceremony in series. In books, there follows the procession around the sacred city. *The ceremony is also shown more from ser Jorah's and Viserys's perspective in series rather than Daenerys's in book. There also follows additional series's scene in which Viserys tries to steal Daenerys's eggs. This scene is only briefly mentioned in book. *Tyrion's confession of crimes is extended in series. In books he is stopped immediatly while in series, he gives several funny examples. You Win or Die The Pointy End Baleor Fire and Blood Category: Production